Haunted
by Holyleef
Summary: The 76th Hunger Games but the 7 victors have not forgotten, they are haunted by the events. The 77th games are just around the corner what will happen? Formally called HAUNTING but that was a typo.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the long awaited…Haunted! It's the sequel to the Return of the Games ^^. The main characters are still Cole, Ashlyn, Fabien, Sayde and Zebra but I have added Malaya as a main also ^^ you get to see her life also. Enjoy! **I HIGHLY recammened reading The Return of the Games first! **

Malaya

"Come on, it's been practically six months!" My friend, Serbia said. I glanced at her and shook my head.

"No, you don't want to know" I responded. "It's different when you are there"

"I'm not going to get nightmares, Mala!" Serbia protested.

"Fine!" I shouted. "It was horrible! People were dropping all around me like flies! I was scared to death the whole time!"

"Buts that is what everyone says!" she said. "I want the inside scoop!"

"That's what happened! I didn't kill anyone! I didn't even get into a fight! I laid low!" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine see you later" she said and left my bedroom. I sighed, I wouldn't see her later, and I wouldn't see her for two weeks. I had the Hunger Games tour to go on. I was getting picked up in about an hour.

I walked across the hall to my bathroom and turned on the light. I looked at myself in the mirror. In a few hours I would be unreconizgeable. My stylist, Gena, would be putting make up on me and doing my hair. I would be dressed in elegant dresses and expensive shoes. Gah.

I shut the light off mad at this stupid tour and went back to my room. I pulled out my suitcase and started packing. I put in some of my plain shirts and shorts and jeans. Then I packed some boots and tennis shoes. Lastly I tossed in a reader.

I heard a car pull up outside and glanced out my window. It was an expensive Capitol car. I sighed zipping up my suitcase and lugged it downstairs.

I opened the front door just as the driver was about to knock. He then took my bad and opened the door for me. I crawled inside.

I was a five minute ride to the train station where the train was waiting. I took my bag and climbed on the train. I was directed to a room where I set my suitcase down and then left the room to see who was here.

Cole

I was sitting in the common room on the train. There were only 3 of us so far, Wash, Ashlyn and myself. We had just stopped at 6 and I guessed Malaya was getting on.

I was sitting in a window seat and held on as the train lurched forward as it starting at an amazing speed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone coming into the room from the hall. I almost couldn't believe it was Malaya.

During the games and before she had on a large amount of make-up and pretty and almost perfect hair, now she had no make-up, frizzy hair and an oil-stained t-shirt.

"Hey" she said to everyone and took a seat. No one responded.

LINE

We were at district 7 before I knew it and I guessed that Fabien was getting on the train because we were stopped.

I looked up as he came into the room. Ashlyn jumped out of her seat leaving the book she was reading and ran over to Fabien. They hugged and I glanced back out as the window as the train started again.

LINE

The train was silent except for Ashlyn and Fabien talking quietly. I was still sitting in my window seat, Wash was fiddling with something and Malaya was sleeping.

We would be arriving in District 11 soon, getting Zebra, and then it was a straight shot to District 12 where Sayde would get on.

After that we could arrive in 13 where we would have a dinner and then in the morning we would begin the tour.

I had been staring off into spade so I looked back out the window and. We stopped and I saw trees and fields.

Sure enough a couple minutes later Zebra joined us in the room. She sat down next to me. She was holding something in her hands but I couldn't tell what.

Sayde

I was standing on the platform as the train rolled up. I took my suitcase in my hand and climbed on. I was directed to my room and I sat down my suitcase.

I then left my room and went to the common room. I smiled then went and sat down next to Zebra.

"Hey" I said. Zebra said and I looked at want was in her hand. I noticed it was a necklace.

"That's pretty, what is it?" I asked. Zebra looked down to the necklace.

"Oh, it was my mother's. "She said. "She left it to me in her will. I didn't want to bring it to the game show with me so I left it at the orphanage"

"Probably good that you didn't bring it" I decided and she nodded. "Why don't you wear it?"

Zebra held it up and I got a good look at it. It was a silver chain and charm. The charm was in the shape of a tree and there were diamonds in the tree leaves at the top. That must have costed a fortune. I thought to myself.

I noticed it was all tangly, the chain at the top. "I was going to see it Amie could fix it, since she's my stylist she might be able to."

I nodded, that was a good idea. I glanced up as someone walked over to us. It was Cole.

"Give it to me, I can fix it" He said. I had barley realized he was listening to us. Zebra handed the tree necklace to him. He took it and started to unknot it. "My mother sells jewelry back home. When I was little she made me go to the store with her in the day when my dad had work. I had to watch her fix tangled stuff that people would bring in all the time. Actually most of the time she gave them to me to fix, she said I have delicate hands. "

It was true; his hands were delicate and slim. He had soon untangled the necklace and gave it back to Zebra just as the train stop. We were in District 13.

LINE

We had been lead into the town hall and then into a room where there was an elegant dining table set up. There was food all around the room and we were able to grab what we liked. I picked up a plate from the table and loaded it with food. Then I sat down next to Zebra and Cole. The table was set for 10. I wondered who would be joining us.

Zebra Cole and I we sat across from Ashlyn, Fabien and Cole with an empty seat at Cole's side. On my left was Malaya. The seats at the end of the table remained empty. We all glanced at each other and just started eating not knowing if we were meant to wait.

The food was good, like it had been before the games. Since I had been home I had been making food for myself most of the time. Just as I predicted my dad had left again to the Capitol and I was left to fend for myself.

Most of the time I went over to Fanessia's house for dinner but they didn't really have a lot of money so it was mostly beef soup. I always offered them money but they rejected.

After we had finished eating we all went back onto the train where we went to our rooms for the night. Time to prepare for the tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter ^^ the tour starts! I don't feel like going to see how the tour was like in Catching Fire so I'm going to do it my way ^^**

3rd Person POV

The seven victors sat in chairs staring at a giant screen in front of them. They were in District 13's town square and the whole district was there. It was the start of the tour.

It was a cloudy and dark day so the lights in the town were on. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the people turned too looked at a screen. The tributes looked at the one in front of them.

A name flashed across the screen: CYE.

Zebra let out a tiny whimper but kept her eyes on the screen.

"Up a tree! Up a tree!" The Zebra on-screen shouted to Cye as the two ran up a tree quickly. There was a crack and the branch broke and Cye fell to the ground her legs bent at awkward angels. Cye was crying in pain and pushed a dagger into Zebra's hand.

"Kill me…and run…before they get you!" Cye gasped

"What? No!" Zebra said.

"Zebra! I'm as good as dead, otherwise they would kill me and I hate having them kill me! Please! Just do it!" Cye screamed at Zebra. Zebra whimpered before plunging the dagger into Cye's heart and talking it out before running off.

The real Zebra's eyes were filled with water and Sayde put her around around Zebra's shoulders to comfort her.

The screen read a new name: JEMA

There was Jema standing there when suddenly Sayde jumped down from a tree. Jema growled, "Malaya!" before swinging his sword at Sayde.

"I'm not her!" Sayde said blocking his blows with her dagger.

"Yes you are!" Jema said and swung the sword again but lost balance and fell into Sayde's dagger.

The screen turned black and the lights turned back on. People turned their attention to the mayor standing at the microphone.

"What a very eventful game!" The Mayor remarked. He turned to the victors. "Welcome Victors, I must congratulate you on your winning!" He started to clap and the district clapped with him although some had cold stares at Zebra and Sayde.

LINE

The train stopped in District 12 the next day. Sayde felt like she was home, well she was actually.

The victors sat down once again on the stage in the Town Square and watched the video. It showed Atalo getting killed in the beginning bloodbath. Sayde scanned the crowd for Atalo's family, she knew them. She found them, their eyes wet and face stained with tears.

Sayde turned away and looked at the Mayor. He was talking saying basically the same thing District 13's mayor said. Then he invited Sayde to say a few words.

Sayde stood up and walked to the microphone. "Hello everyone," she said not trying to sound cheery or anything. "I guess I was just lucky to survive. I feel sorry that Atalo had to lose his life, he was a really sweet kid." She sat back down in her chair.

LINE

Sayde's POV

I was sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling later that night. We hadn't left for District 11 yet but we had to stay on the train. Suddenly someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said and someone entered. I turned my head to see Zebra. She sat down in the chair next to my bed and looked at me.

"Why are you all mopey?" she asked. "Your home!"

"Doesn't feel like it" I said sitting up. "Strangely the arena felt like home to me, now when I'm here I feel out of place. No one here knew what I've gone through!"

Zebra smirked. "It feels the same way to me in District 11, even hanging out with Mace and Cama feels different. It feels like I'm keeping a big secret from them about the games when I'm really just protecting them, I don't want them to know about how the games were or anything about them. You see… only we seven really understand each other"

"I guess" I said and sighed. "You know what really ticks me off about being home though? My dad, he said things would be different, they are not. He barley talks to me, like I'm a distant person now. At first he seemed all happy and cheery and then they showed the re-runs of the games and he was distant from me. He's gone nearly all the time now, not that that's any different though."

Zebra bit her lip and then spoke, "I don't want to tell you this but I think he's scared of you"

"Scared of me?" I exclaimed.

"In the games, you killed Jema, maybe that's why" Zebra suggested.

"He fell in my dagger, you saw"

"I know, I know, but your dad might have thought something different"

"Well would he rather I'd die?" I said. Zebra shrugged.

"Maybe you should talk to him" she said and left my room.

LINE

3rd person POV

It was a few days later, the victors were at District 7. The video of Song's death was being shown. Nearly everyone was silent. Who was whispering? Ashlyn and Fabien, their whispers where quiet though so they couldn't be heard by the rest of the district.

The video ended and the mayor said a few works like each of the mayors had done in the district before, but unlike District 12's and District 11's he didn't call up Fabien to speak.

LINE

Ashlyn's POV

This is boring! Ashlyn thought to herself. She was sitting there having to watch Grey's death again. She had seen It many times already and she couldn't whisper quietly to Fabien. Apparently her district had got the memo that she and Fabien wouldn't be quiet if they sat next to each other.

She sighed and watched an on-screen version of herself duck as the axe flew into Grey's head. There were shrieks of horror from the crowd but she was used to it.

Sayde who was sitting next to me poked my shoulder. I looked at her, she whispered quietly.

"That's what happened?" I nodded. Apparently she hadn't known, she hadn't been with us when he died, she was looking for Zebra.

"Good shot at Myla though" Sayde said.

"Shut it" Wash growled who was sitting on the other side of Sayde. "That's my sister you're talking about!"

Sayde rolled her eyes. "She had to die Wash, get over it"

Wash grumbled something before punching Sayde in the face. I gasped as Sayde and her chair fell back onto the ground.

Sayde jumped up quickly, her nose was bloody. "Hey!" she yelled before attempting to swing at Wash before her arm was grabbed by a peacekeeper.

LINE

Cole's POV

We were in District 2, we had just watched Myla being killed. Wash was in rage and I was sitting next to him with Fabien on his other side. I leaned over and poked Fabien on the shoulder.

"It was a great plan" I said before Wash growled.

"Shut up!" and punched me. I yelled in pain and a peacekeeper took Wash away back to the train. Apparently no one could sit next to Wash without getting hit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! :D This is about six months later ^^**

Cole POV

The covers were practically pulled off of me. I snapped my eyes open to see, Mord, my stylist's assistant.

"What's going on?" I groaned and he pulled me out of bed.

"Allixa will be here in five minutes" Mord said "I have to do something with your hair"

"My hair's fine" I grumbled as I was pushed into a chair.

"It looks like a bird's nest" he said before pulling out the scissors. In the end my hair was cut way short, I hated it.

Mord left and I was glad. I disliked him very much. Then my door opened again and Allixa walked in. She carried a bag and a box.

"Hello Cole" she said taking a few things out of the box

"Hi" I replied.

"You've let yourself go in the past six months"

"So?"

"So you're going to be in for a rough few hours"

A few hours later I was "fixed". My hair was perfect, my face clean and my teeth were bright white and I wore an expensive suit.

Then I was loaded up into a Capitol car and was on my way to the Reaping. I was left in the Town Hall by the door as the district gathered for the Reaping.

I heard the anthem playing through the walls and then the muffled voice of the speaker. Finally I heard my name announced and the doors opened. I walked out, waved and then sat down in a seat.

"Ladies first!" the speaker said seeming to happy about it. She plunged her hand into the girl's bowl and picked out a slip. She opened it and read, "Rory Dane!"

A blond girl was pushed up onto the stage. I recognized her, she came into my mom's shop often with her friends to buy jewelry. Rory glanced at me as she walked up and then turned to look at the crowd and the speaker made her way to the boy's bowl.

She picked a piece of paper and read it, "Alec Wood" Then a dark-haired boy climbed onto the stage.

"Please welcome your District 1 tributes!"

Ashlyn POV

I was sitting on a cliff next to the ocean with my feed dangling off the edge. I was reading a book. It was about eight in the morning and I had been here for an hour.

I had been hiding out from my stylist. She was due to arrive now and I didn't want to be there when she got there. So I left for the day.

If she couldn't find me, she couldn't style me.

Another thing I didn't have to worry about was Grey. He couldn't throw my book in the ocean now.

I was a nice enough day, a little chilly but still nice. I wore a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I planned to wear this to the reaping; I didn't want to get dressed up. The reaping was at 11 and I was hoping no one would find me by then.

I kept my phone next to me and kept glancing at it. I had texted Fabien when I woke up telling him of my plan. He hadn't texted me back and I presumed he was getting malled by his stylist.

LINE

Great… I thought to myself. Even without Grey here my book managed to fall into the water below. Maybe his ghost was haunting me. There had been a gust of wind and it slipped out of my hand.

I was now climbing down the edge of the cliff. Then I slipped and fell into the water. I swam over to my book and groaned. Now I would have to go home and change.

I looked at my phone (they were waterproof nowadays), It was 10:22, maybe my stylist would have left.

I couldn't be more wrong, she was waiting for me with a dreadful look on her face, and then she charged at me.

LINE

My name was announced and I exited out of the building to sit down as the Reaping happened.

The presenter picked girls first. "Sookie Wright" A young looking girl made her way up to the stage. "Axel Minnow" the speaker said. And a boy came up. I had to do a double take, he looked like Grey. With any luck he wouldn't be like him.

Malaya POV

I cringed as the hot iron hit my ear.

"Can you please stop that?" I asked.

"Beauty is pain my dear" My stylist, Rass, said. I sighed and let him finish my hair. Then he helped me into my dress, it was an elegant blue gown. Then I was sent to Town Square.

I was called out of the building. The announcer called two names; they would be my tributes, Fina Lin and Blain Carter.

I knew Fina. She was made fun of often at school being called Fina Lina because most people just didn't like her for whatever reason. She was a year younger than me. I instantly felt sorry for her. She was the same age and I was when I was chosen.

I was allowed to go home and grab a few things before making my way onto the train. The tributes were talking to their family before they were shipped off to their death, unless I could save them.

Fabien POV

I looked over at my beagle, Peeta, he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him. "I'm not going into the arena this time or anything, I'll be home before you know it" I told him and scratched him behind his ears. "I promise I'll be back soon"

The Reaping had just happened. Two tributes were chosen, Rikki and Roran. Rikki was my ages and Roran was 18, it felt strange to be mentoring them. I only hoped they would listen to me.

I petted Peeta one last time before grabbing my bag and walking out of the house to the train.

I climbed on after the short walk. I put my bag in my room and then sat down to wait for Rikki and Roran.

Zebra POV

I hated my bangs again. My stylist had cut them too short, again. But this time I was allowed to clip them back. Before during the games it was considered a "dangerous weapon".

I was sitting in the dining room on the train. The Reaping had already happened. I was glad that neither Mace nor Cama were chosen, I think I would have died if they were. But the girl who was chosen was from the orphanage, Ana. She was just 12, A year younger than I was last year.

I heard someone getting onto the train and I looked up it was Ana.

"Zebra…" she started almost crying knowing what her fate was going to be once the Games began. I stood up and made my way over to her hugging her.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll teach you how to survive" I told her. "You won't die"

"How are you supposed to teach us to survive? The announcement saved you, Wash would of killed you and that District 12 girl if he could" a boy's voice said from the door way. I looked up.

"Rusty, please shut up" I told him. "I'm your mentor-"

"I'm only telling the truth, mentor" he interrupted me. "You can try to keep us alive but only we can really keep ourselves alive."

Sayde's POV

The Reaping was horrible and I mean horrible. This girl, Fey, was called she was young probably 12 or 13. Then boy yelled and said that he volunteered. It was her brother, Bray.

I could see a woman in the back screaming no, I presumed it was their mother. The peacekeepers restrained her and the kids were led to talk to people in the town hall.

Now I was sitting in a chair on the train waiting for them to get on. I just wanted this whole thing to be over. I hated the Games. Hated that I was responsible for these kids and if they died their parents might blame me.

I had to keep them alive, one of them was going to die if not both, and I knew that. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. This mentor stuff was hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Zebra POV

I was meeting the rest of my tributes today. Yes the rest. Since there wasn't one victor per district they were giving us four tributes, 2 districts each, except Cole who only has his district.

My other district was 9. I would be meeting them over lunch.

Around 11 I took the elevator up to the 9th floor. I walked into the dining room and found two teens sitting at the table already. The girl was blond and the boy had brown hair.

I sat in a chair facing them. They just stared at me.

"Well…I'm Zebra" I told them. They didn't say anything. I'm here to mentor you to try to keep you alive. First off what are your names?"

"Payson" the girl said.

"Elijah" the boy said. I nodded and we had a very silent lunch.

Sayde POV

I had just met with my district 13, tributes, Sera and Alaric. I hated to say this but out of all four of my tributes I felt that Alaric had the most chance of surviving. He was dashing, quick, and was already good with daggers. He would get good sponsors.

I entered the elevator. It had 16 buttons, the lobby, one for each district, the mentor floor and the roof, I pressed the M button and the elevator started to move. As soon as the doors opened I went straight to my room.

I punched the button on the wall and my door opened. I was surprised to see who was standing there in my room.

He was tall, and handsome. He had perfect brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was smirking and looking at me.

He was dressed in a nice gray suit and was holding flowers in his left hand.

"Ace" I said.

Ashlyn POV

"Oh brother" I sighed looking at m y tributes, the two from 4. They were dressed as a mermaid and a merman.

It was a good idea, just a little over-used. I waved my hand at them "Just get on the chariot."

My District 5 tributes weren't any better. They were dressed in yellow suits that covered their entire body with a light bulb head cap; I sighed and sent them off into the chariot.

I walked over to Fabien who had just sent his tributes off also.

"There horrible" I told him. "Mermaid and light bulbs"

"Not as bad as mine. There trees and a dress and suit made of patches of clothing."

"Do their stylists really think they're going to get sponsors?" I asked him. He shrugged.

Sayde POV

I knew I was late but I didn't care, Ace was here.

A few months before the last Games Ace had left with his parents to the Capitol. I didn't see him last year so I thought he had forgotten about me. He had been my boyfriend. When he moved we broke it off, we thought it would be too hard to keep up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you" Ace said walking slowly towards me. "I tried last year, but they wouldn't let me." I finally smiled. So he hadn't forgotten about me. He was still making slow and steady steps towards me, probably unsure about what I felt about this. He was about a foot or so away from me when I threw my arms around him, embracing him in a hug.

Ace had set the flowers on the bed when he started walking so now he put both his arms around me also

Cole's POV

I was leaning against the wall. I had sent my tributes off already. I looked around, Ashlyn and Fabien were talking, Wash was with his tributes, Zebra too, Malaya was petting a horse and Sayde…Where was Sayde? Her tributes were looking lost.

I walked over to them. "Hey Sayde's just running a little late" I told them. "Just smile and wave" They nodded and left.

I looked at the door as if I expected her to walk in that very moment, she didn't.

Actually, she didn't come in until the tributes were halfway to the circle.

"Sayde-" I started and then realized a guy was with her. He was a few inches taller than her, had brown hair and green eyes. I looked down and say their hands were clasped together who was this guy?

"Hey everyone, I would like you to meet Ace" Sayde said.

"Oh! You're Ace!" Zebra exclaimed and noticed their hands. "Are you two back together?"

Sayde smiled and Zebra squealed.

Together?I was really confused.

"Sorry, Ace, you're probably wondering who I am, I'm Zebra!" Zebra said.

I silently slipped out the door. As soon as the door closed I punched the concrete wall angrily. I bit my lip, keeping in a yell of pain.

I looked at my hand; it was bruised, bloody and probably broken. It hurt a lot. I glanced around quickly and I was lucky that no one was around.

I took off my jacket and wrapped my hand in it before leaning against the wall, deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo sorry for such the long wait! I lost my motivation to write this story! But now I have it back ^^ Here is chapter 5!**

Malaya

Today was the day, the day training started. I would get to see if my tributes had a chance of surviving.

I went into the dining room to eat with all my tributes, my district 10 tributes were there too. When I sat down they all stared at me.

"Today try to figure out what you're good at." I told them. "Figure it out and get better, you might want to try other skills too if you have time."

They still didn't say a word. "Well, okay, after we eat I'll have a private meeting with each of you; we can try to figure out what you're good at."

The meal was silent except for small mumbles about passing food. Fina offered to go first so I walked with her to her room and we sat down on the bed.

"So what are your skills?" I asked. She shrugged. "Don't you help the little kids at school with their math?" Fina nodded.

"My dad does calculations for the speed of trains, he taught me" she said.

"Okay so you're good at math and smart" I concluded.

"But how will that help me?" Fina asked. "I need to know how to fight, otherwise I'm dead"

"Maybe not, I didn't fight at all, I laid low the whole time" I told her. "And maybe you could calculate times until weapons hit their target, do it before during training and memorize the times."

Fina looked at me considering this. Then she nodded, "Alright" I smiled at her and then left her room going to Blain's.

I found him on his bed staring at the ceiling. I knew Blain; he was 17, like me. We were in the same class at school, we did projects together frequently.

"Blain-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Don't Malaya" he said sitting up. "You don't need to tell me 'I can do this!' I can't. I don't have any special traits"

"But Blain, you're on the running team at school." I said. "You're fast"

"So what?" Blain argued. "I can run away, it's not going to keep me alive if someone has a bow or can throw daggers!"

I sighed. "Fine then, be like that, I'm just trying to keep you alive, but if you want to die then fine" I got up without looking at him and left the room.

I went into the living room where my other tributes were supposed to be waiting. Only one was there, Kaylan.

"He left, Mel" she said as I came to sit down next to her. "He didn't want any help" I sighed angrily, I was sick and tired of people not wanting my help at all. I took a minute to calm down then looked at her.

"So you're from the livestock district" I asked and she nodded.

"I live on a ranch with horses and other animals" she told me. "I can rope" I nodded, that could be helpful.

"That's good, you can tie others up so they can't get you and you can get away."

"Or so I can kill them" she suggested. I shrugged, I didn't think she was so violent; she looked so sweet with her little braids and pretty face.

"My advice, don't rope in training if you're already good, try something else" I said and she nodded.

Fabien

I was sitting watching in the mentor's viewing area watching my tributes, Rikki, Roran, Cara, and Jasper train. Roran was the only one following my advice. He was axing down stuff and he was good at it. I had told Rikki to try something but all she was doing was watching Roran. Cara meanwhile was throwing daggers and I had told her to try something new. Jasper was just trying to make some camouflage half-heartily. If these kids didn't shape up they would have zero chance of surviving.

"Here" A voice said behind me and I turned in my seat. It was Ashlyn, she was sitting down beside me handing me a drink. I stared at the drink.

"What _is _this?" I asked. It was a pale shade of blue and was bubbling. Ashlyn shrugged.

"I have no clue, it was either this or something that looked like vomit" she said.

"Why can't they just have water?"

"Cause this is the Capitol, everyone and everything is weird here." Ashlyn said. I nodded.

"I agree, it may be luxurious and all but people are just plain weird here," I said to her setting the strange drink on the ground. "I'm not drinking that, I don't want to sprout pink hair or something"

"Aw, but I think you would look great with pink hair" Ashlyn remarked sarcastically. "It would go great with your pink shirt"

I looked down and noticed my stylist had made me wear a pink shirt; I hadn't even looked in the mirror. "Shut up" I said and shoved her with my shoulder almost bumping her out of her chair. She then shoved me and I ended up on the floor.

I landed on something hard and I noticed it was Cole's sneakers. I scrambled up, "Sorry Cole" I told him.

"It's fine" Cole said and then walked across the room taking a seat. I stared after him. He had been quite grumpy for the past day, ever since the opening ceremony and his hand were broken. He had said that he tripped outside, I don't buy it.

"Sayde must be really obvious" Ashlyn said staring at Cole also.

"What?"

"I'm talking about Cole," Ashlyn said. "It's so obvious he likes her!"

"OH so that's why he's so grumpy" I said. Ashlyn rolled her eyes at me as If she couldn't believe that I hadn't realized until now.

"I was always rooting for Cole and Sayde, but now there's Ace, and he just seems too perfect," Ashlyn said.

"Oh, uh sure?" I said seeing if boys were perfect or not wasn't really my specialty.

"Yes…" Wash suddenly grumbled. He was watching his tributes, I noticed his eyes were on one in particular, Petalla. She had just shot a bow at one of the dummies, perfectly. I was suddenly scared for all the other tributes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I am sooo sorry. I have not updated in so long, but I will try to since its summer and I really want to finish this story! **

Zebra

This was it. The last night I might ever see these four tributes. We had just finished eating and my four tributes were sitting on the couch across from where I stood.

"I'll try to get each of you sponsors." I told them. "Just stay alive." They didn't say anything; they all just stared at me.

"Remember, try to trust someone, form an alliance. Then there's safety in numbers." I said. "Find a water source, get water, and find a good place to sleep. Try to win. Don't give up."

"You know I'm really tired of you, Zebra." Rusty remarked. "Telling us we can win when we have no chance."

I didn't say anything for a minute then I snapped. "You always have a chance!" I yelled. "But if you give up you don't have one! At least if you try to live you can win!"

"You didn't even win." He said. "You were one of seven winners; you would have died if they didn't change the rules."

I had had enough. I walked over to Rusty and slapped his across the cheek. He actually looked stunned.

"Shut, up." I said. Rusty rubbed his cheek with his hand and then stood up to face me. He was at least a foot taller than me; I had to look up to him.

"Oh! Now you fight back. A bit too late, that's what's going to get everyone one of us killed." He then starts to walk back to his room when he glances over his shoulder. "See you all in Hello." He states before going to his room and slamming the door

Cole

Today was it, the day of the Games. I sat staring at the ceiling. It was only six AM but I had to get up.

I climbed out of bed before taking a quick shower and getting dressed. I wanted to have a chance to talk to my tributes before the Games.

The tributes' stylists were to collect them and get them ready at 730 for the game at 1000. As left my room I glanced at the clock, I had an hour.

I closed my door and began to walk towards the elevator and then sped up as I noticed someone was inside the elevator and it was closing. I outstretched my arm as I reached it to catch the sensor and it opened again.

I found that the passenger was none other than Sayde. I nodded a hello to her and then got inside the machine. We rose in silence and I was about to say something to her when the door opened to the 13th floor and she got out.

I rode all the way down to the first floor and I got out also meeting up with my tributes.

Sayde

I had just met with all my tributes. I tried to make sure they were ready for the games…well as much as they could be. I then went back to my own room to get a couple hours of shut eyes before the games.

I stepped into the elevator as it arrived on my floor, 12, and I got in. I saw Cole as I entered. He was leaning against the wall.

I walked in and stood there, not looking at him. For some reason he seemed to be giving me the cold shoulder. I mean it's not as if we fought side by side a year ago or anything. In the past few days he just seemed distant and ignored me almost completely. I didn't know what his deal was; I hadn't done anything to him [;)].

Suddenly, between 13 and the mentor's floor, the elevator stopped and the sudden stopping of motion caused Cole and I both to fall down. The lights went out and we were stuck in the dark.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed and pulled myself to my feet.

"The elevator broke." Cole said as I heard him get to his feet also.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted. I really wanted to go get some sleep before the events of the day. I heard Cole walking around the elevator when he suddenly stopped. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Pressing the emergency button," Cole replied simply and pushed it. A voice came on.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"What do you think?!" I yelled at the little box.

"I'm sorry. That is not an appropriate response." The voice said. I could tell it was automated, not a person's voice.

"The elevator broke down." Cole said calmly.

"Broken down," it repeated. "Turning on emergency lights." The box lit up in a dim yellow light. "Rescue will arrive in five hours- Have a nice day."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "5 flipping hours?!"

"Sayde, calm down." Cole said.

"Calm down? We're going to be stuck here for 5 hours! We're going to miss the start of the games!"

"Why would you even want to see the games? Their horrible."

"You think I don't know that?" I sighed. "We're mentors, Cole. It's our job and I'm not going to be stuck here for 5 hours!" I then glanced up and noticed a hatch on the top of the elevator. I stood on my tippy toes trying to reach it but I could still not. "Give me a boost." I told Cole but he shook his head.

"No, Sayde. You can't even open it there are screws and bolts and stuff." Cole told me. I sighed and slid down onto the ground. Cole sat down next to me.  
>"So…we're stuck here for five fricken hours." I said.<p> 


	7. NoticeStill on Here

EDIT!

I'm posting this on here again! Wattpad..well its not working very well ^^; I'll post the next chap ASAP! Please fav and comment and I will love you forever!

-Holyleef out!


	8. Chapter 7

Haunted 7

Cole

"I'm such an idiot!" Sayde blurted out after we had been stuck in the broken elevator for an hour. I glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "The Gamemakers want to games to be fair, well sort of, but it's not even remotely fair if two mentors are missing at the start of the games! We could miss a chance to get sponsorship for our tributes!" I shook my head having no idea where she was going with this. She fished something out of her pocket and I realized it was her phone. "Now, let's just hope Zebra answers." Sayde said and dialed a number.

"Zebra!" she exclaimed. "We're stuck in an elevator! YES, Cole and I are stuck in an elevator. How should I know? It's the broken one…"Sayde paused for a minute, listening to Zebra. "Alright." She finally said and ended the call. She looked at me. "Help will be here in 15 minutes, you're welcome." She kept staring at me expecting me to say something.

I suddenly burst out in laughter. "What?!" she demanded.

"We've been stuck here for an hour and you just remembered you had your phone." I laughed.

"Shut up! I-I just forgot!"

"Oh, Sayde, always forgetting things." I said and she shook her head and started laughing a bit too. She then stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Seriously Cole, I need to know something." She said. I blinked and she continued. "Why have you've been giving me the cold shoulder lately?"

"I hav-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't lie! You have been! I'm tired of it and want to know why!" Sayde yelled. I opened my mouth to say something when the elevator doors were suddenly pried open. Help had come sooner than we thought.

"Sayde?" A voice questioned. I didn't have to look to know who it was, it was Ace. I rolled my eyes as she ran out of the elevator and hugged him. I then marched out of the elevator and down the hallway, away from the couple and the repair men that had opened the door.

Zebra

"I just don't get it." Sayde sighed and slumped into a chair.

"Really? Sayde, come on, you should already know why he was ignoring you! It's pretty obvious." I said sitting down next to her.

"Then tell me what it is!" Sayde exclaimed. Just then Cole walked into the viewing room and I kept my mouth shut. But seriously? How did Sayde not know?

It was almost time for the games. Sayde and I had got to the viewing room first. It was now set up with TVs all around, on every wall.

After a minute of silence Ashlyn and Fabien walked in laughing loudly, getting quiet when they realized everyone else was. They took seats away from the rest of us and continued their conversation quietly. Then Malaya arrived and Wash after her.

I looked at the clock. It was 9:58. Two minutes. I was suddenly even more scared for my tributes. They would soon be shoved into the plastic tubes and raised onto the battlefield. In two minutes my tributes could be dead.

I pulled my feet onto my seat and put my head on my knees staring at the countdown which had appeared on every screen. 55…54…53…52…51…I look away from the countdown and to Sayde who wears the same expression as me, fear. She holds out her hand to me and I take it. I finally look back to the countdown.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…The screen changes and shows the tributes on their metal plates. Then the gamemaker's voice comes on.

"Let the games commence!" They have 60 seconds to look around. I look at all the screens. There was one large TV for each mentor; they were separated into each tribute showing them. The biggest TV was in the center of the room and it showed what everyone else was watching.

I dared to look at Ana's screen. Her eyes were wide in fear and she looked as if she was panicking. I bit my lip. There was 30 seconds left. I knew a lot of the tributes would die soon. I just hoped…I don't even know what I hoped, if my tributes didn't die then someone else had to and I didn't wish it on anyone.

Suddenly a large horn went off. Was I really in my thoughts for 30 seconds? I looked at the big screen and saw that all of Wash's tributes had made it to the horn first and was grabbing weapons. Some tributes ran off into the woods, others were just standing there including Ana.

"Run! Ana! Run!" I shouted at the screen but she just stood there.

"No!" I heard Sayde shout and I glanced at her screen just in time to see Bray jump in front of Fey taking an arrow in the heart. The first dead. Bray's screen went black.

I turned back to my screen and I wished I wouldn't have. Ana had finally started to run away but Petalla was chasing her. Then Ana tripped and Petalla had her. I shut my eyes and looked away. When I finally opened them again Ana's screen was black.

My eyes scanned the rest of my tribute's screens. Rusty was safe. He had run away and had a backpack. I sighed. Even if I didn't like him that much I didn't want him to die. Payson and Elijah were also safe.

I looked back to Sayde. Her hand covered her mouth and she was crying. I saw three of her four screens were black. Fey's screen was still up. She was running away with someone else…who was it? I looked at everyone else's screen and saw it was a girl on Malaya's, Fina. At least her brother hadn't died for nothing.

As I scanned everyone's screen I saw everyone had black screens on some of them, everyone except Wash. His four were together and killing. I looked at Ashlyn's screen just as the girl from her district got her head chopped off by Caine. I was reminded of Grey's death.

That was it, I had had enough. I let go Sayde's hand and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall a bit before sliding down the wall and putting my face in my hands letting the tears run. I heard the door open and close several times before I finally lifted my head.

I was surprised to see everyone else in the hallway, except Wash. They were all crying to.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this too so long, I couldn't write this chatper because I had no clue what was going to happen in the games...I finally figured it all out, wrote everything down and then did this chapter. Hope you enjoy it ^^ I love the ending...hehehehe **

Ashlyn

When the six of us finally went back inside the viewing room the bloodbath was over. Ten people were dead, ten kids, it made me sick to my stomach. Another one of my screens was black, it was Rufus's. I looked at Fabien's screen; two of them were black like mine.

I sighed and took his hand in mine. He squeezed my hand but kept looking at his screens. I looked at mine again.

LINE

No one else died that day, which was a good thing. Everyone, except Wash, had lost tributes in the bloodbath. I had lost two, Fabien had also; Zebra, Cole and Malaya had all lost two and poor Sayde had lost three, she just had her little twelve year-old left.

As night fell we were allowed to go to our rooms and get some sleep. Tomorrow the sponsors would come; we needed to get them to help our tributes. But there were seven of us, no guarantee I would get one and sometimes the sponsors didn't even give anything away. I glanced at the TV in my room which was showing the games, nothing was happening, most people were sleeping. Others were hunting or just sitting around a fire. I rolled over and snuggled up under the covers trying to get some sleep to prepare me for the next day.

LINE

It was early, six AM. But we were told to get up because it was dawn and anything could happen. Once again we all gathered in the viewing room and watched nothing at all happen for an hour. Then the sponsors came. They were all rich, snobby people who only wanted the entertainment of death.

They watched the screens with us and took notes while asking us mentors questions about our tributes and how we had prepared them.

My remaining tributes had little food so I decided it was time to talk to a sponsor and try to get something for my tributes. Just as I was walking up to one Fabien approached them and the two started talking up a storm. I stood there, a little angry at Fabien but watched. Soon the man held out his hand and Fabien took it and shook, there it was…the first deal.

The sponsor walked away as the rest of the sponsors left the room and Fabien turned around to see me. "Did you get a sponsor?" I questioned, he nodded.

"Cara got cut pretty badly on a tree branch. I just arranged for her to be sent some medicine to help it heal." Fabien explained.

I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly the video changed on the main screen. Wash's tribute, Shin was getting water from a stream but Zebra's tribute, Elijah was sneaking up on him. Elijah then kicked Shin in the head, forcing him to smack his head into a rock in the water. Elijah kept beating him even after the canon went off. Suddenly a knife flew through the air and hit Elijah in the back, he fell down and a canon went off. The video panned out and showed that Petalla had killed him.

"YOU!" Wash yelled across the room at Zebra. "Your tribute killed Shin!" He held up a fist and marched over to Zebra.

"And yours killed Ana! It's a game Wash! Deaths happen, get over it!" Zebra shouted back. Wash glared and kept approaching her. As soon as he was close enough he swung his arm to punch her but Cole grabbed his arm.

Cole

I grabbed Wash's arm before he punched Zebra. "Wash! Enough!" I shouted. He pulled his arm out of my grip.

"You can't control me," Wash spat.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged. "I think we did pretty well at controlling you when we killed your sister."

Wash looked at me with a look that could kill. "Get off your little high horse, because if I remember correctly I put and end to your pretty friend. What was her name? Kiera? Kayna?"

"Kyna." I growled. I then grabbed Wash by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He just laughed.

"What are you going to do? Going to act like a tough guy? Do your worst." Wash laughed. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and tossed a glance behind my shoulder, it was Sayde.

"Cole, stop. This is just what he wants, be the bigger person." She said. I turned back to Wash and shoved him at the wall again before letting go and walking out of the room completely. I leaned against the wall on my arms, my hands balled into fists. I heard the door open and close. I knew who it was.

She spoke, "Cole-" I cut her off.

"What Sayde?" I spat. "You going to tell me to calm down? Are you going to tell me to just forget about it?"

"No." Sayde said. "I was going to tell you that Wash is a jerk and deserves whatever you were going to do. But we can't fight amongst ourselves! Our thoughts have to be on our tributes, not on things that happened a year ago!"

I laughed and turned to her. "Right, right. Our thoughts must be on our tributes." I said it in a way that meant it sound like more than I actually said.

"What does that mean?" Sayde asked. "You know I bet your anger at me for whatever stupid reason is actually fueling this."

"'Whatever stupid reason?'" I repeated. "Sayde! God! I can't believe you!" She opened her mouth to speak but I kept talking. "You parade around here with that Ace guy, expecting everyone to just go along with it. Well I'm done pretending! I'm done pretending that it kills me inside to see you with him! I'm done pretending that I don't care about it! I'm done pretending that I don't like you!" I huffed and she stared at me with wide-eyes. Fueled by my comments I walked up to her and grabbed her face with both my hands before crashing my lips to hers. She pushed me away almost instantly.

"Cole…I can't!" She exclaimed. I laughed, hurt.

"Gee, the perfect thing a guy who just spilled his guts wants to hear. Whatever Sayde, before this Ace guy I really thought that there might be something but I guess I was wrong." I said. I turned and walked off down the hallway.


End file.
